The Tree of Hope: Chapter Seven
The seventh chapter of the first installment of The Legacies Saga CHAPTER SEVEN FILAN BRICIERA Ermot D'Asuila shoved his way through the crowd of his fellow captives. He remembered the way those 2-Ds, James and Natasha, had taken Marrell. Why? After abducting so many adolescents and imprisoning them within Bunker 10, why would Marrell simply be brought somewhere else? "Marrell Tanaquas," Ermot remembered saying to Natasha. "Daughter of Jurnel Tanaquas, deceased, and unknown mother. Ofiotia, Kanderr resident, of Civilian Block D, Identification Number 468186971252, registered anomaly with a particular passion for the ancient Greek civilization." That had to have been it. They took Marrell because she was one of the anomalies. That means they must have had some ulterior motives for capturing them in the first place... To find the anomalies, perhaps? "Everyone," Ermot called. "Exit the bounds of emotional response." The other Ofiotian captives immediately calmed down from their frenzy. "Is anyone here an anomaly?" One boy raised his hand. "My name is Filan Briciera. Son of Shanmer Briciera and Konol Briciera, formerly Konol Dienjeloh. Ofiotia, Kanderr resident, of Civilian Block S, Identification Number 72168643489, registered anomaly with fondness for inake afterlife beliefs." "Filan, please come to the front of this containment building," Ermot said. "That you are one of the anomalies may influence a decision from our captors that you, at least, are to be released." Filan nodded once and followed Ermot to the front of Bunker 10. ~+~ Marrell had never done anything this exciting before. Bellona Square was a small part of this Upperworld city with one main building, built well with Romanesque architecture. Around it were several human-sized animals that looked similar to dogs... or ancient seals. In the middle of the Romanesque building was a young man - probably in his late twenties, Marrell guessed, though who knew? Maybe Upperworlders aged differently from Mainworlders? He had dark hair that was a little longer than Marrell's own, and wore a white shirt with inake jeans. James uncapped his ballpoint pen - the same one he'd used at the Ekinta - and whispered "Anaklusmos". Natasha whispered "Aureus" before uncapping her pen. Unlike at the Ekinta, here, when they released their pens, they became swords. James' sword - Anaklusmos - was symmetrical and rough brown in color. Natasha's Aureus was brighter and possessed a yellow gleam. The man in the middle of the building saw James and Natasha, poised for battle, and grinned. He grabbed a silver coin from inside the building and held it up to us. Marrell could see the terror on Natasha's face when she saw the coin. James' face was obscured from Marrell's view, though she guessed he had the same fear. "Let this be a lesson to you," the man said as he pocketed the coin. "Do not mess with Alaric Burne, son of Hephaestus." All of a sudden, Alaric's feet started smoking. Within seconds his entire body was wreathed in bright orange flames. The fire vanished as quickly as it started, but when it cleared Alaric was gone. All that was left of him was the telkhines that continued to attack Bellona Square. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf